Spying
by NotSorry
Summary: Blaine hadn't meant to spy on New Directions, he really hadn't. A cute Klaine fluff piece... Written after 'NBK'


**Just a thing I wrote after I'd seen 'Never Been Kissed'. I don't own anything... Enjoy XD**

Blaine hadn't meant to spy on New Directions, he really hadn't, but somehow, as he was looking for his boyfriend, who was supposed to be out in about ten minutes, he had stumbled across the auditorium which just happened to be occupied by a group of students singing what seemed to be a mash-up of 'My Heart Will Go On' and 'Goodbye's The Saddest Word', and he completely forgot that Wes and David were in the back seat of his car, waiting for him to bring Kurt out and go for dinner. T  
he lead was a short girl with brown hair, and though she was talented, she was nothing compared to Celine. A name flashed through his mind –_Rachel. _So this must be the famous Rachel Berry, of whom Kurt constantly complained about. Huh.

Blaine knew he should have left and gone to wait in the parking lot, but he had gotten enough stares from students on his way here, so he figured there would be no harm in staying out of sight and waiting until Kurt was free. Plus, a voice whispered in the back of his head, he really needed to return the favour of spying.

So Blaine leaned against the doorframe and scanned the group for Kurt. Ah, there he was, standing in the row behind the Berry girl, between a tall dark haired boy and a blonde one. Even though he was singing backup, Kurt seemed to be belting out the lyrics with a passion Blaine had never seen before. Then again, the older boy realized, he'd never actually seen or heard him sing before today.

So Blaine did his best to focus on any news about the opposing team he could bring back to the Warblers, which was proving hard because Kurt just looked so damned tempting up there. When they had finished, Blaine was about to move discreetly out of the doorway to hide when the director (Mr Schue? the Warbler thought) called out. "Okay guys, that was great, but we need for it to be perfect. From the top!"

Suddenly, 'Baby It's Cold Outside' started playing loudly from Blaine's pocket, and he had to duck away quickly and press random buttons on his phone to stop New Directions from seeing him (They all turned to stare at the doorway, but when they saw nothing, shrugged. Kurt, however, was frowning slightly) and to stop the obnoxiously loud ringtone.

_**Dude, where the hell are you? –W**_

"Crap," Blaine muttered as he heard Berry start singing again.

_**Sorry, they're still in practise. Come to the auditorium, spying needs to be done –B**_

__Five minutes later Wes and David were with Blaine, peeking through the doorway and whispering to each other in official, spy-like voices. It was only when Wes snorted a bit too loudly and the McKinley group spotted them was the fun over.

"Hey!" the Rachel girl shouted, stomping over to them. Seeing as they were still in their Dalton uniforms, there was no doubt they were spies. "And what do you think you're doing?" she demanded of the slightly scared boys. The rest of New Directions, including Kurt, who was hiding a smile, had gathered around them, but Blaine quickly covered from the terror and smiled charmingly. "Returning a favour. You see, one of you came to spy on us at Dalton a couple of months ago, so we thought, why not even out the playing field?"

A muscled boy with a shaved head flexed his muscles. "I think you should get out of here, Dalton boys."

Blaine just continued smiling. "Look, I didn't come here with the intention of spying, okay?"

"Then why did you come here?" asked the director, frowning.

"Just picking up a friend, sir, nothing to be concerned about."

"A friend? No one in New Directions would befriend the enemy!" Rachel cried, crossing her arms. There were a few coughs around the room and the name _Jesse_ and the word _hypocrite_ were whispered. Blaine sighed, thinking. He knew that nobody except Wes and David knew about their relationship, but _still_. He would have loved to see the looks on the faces of Kurt's friends if he kissed the him in front of them. Figuring it was worth the younger boys' annoyance, the Dalton boy raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes!" the girl continued angrily. "No one in this group would be stupid enough to be friendly with the enemy!" There were a few nods of agreement around the group. Wes and David, who had been quiet for the most part, had noticed the look of amusement on their friends face and grinned, stage whispering to each other in voices loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"Do you think he's going to do it?" asked Wes behind his hand.

"I don't know. Do you?"

"He totally will. He never passes up the chance to prove arrogant people wrong."

"When do you think he's going to, then?"

"Right now, I think. Let's ask him." Wes beckoned his friend over and asked in a loud whisper. "When are you going to do it?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and grinned at Rachel. Then he walked over to Kurt grabbed the younger boy the waist and kissed him full on the lips, in front of everyone. There were a few gasped, a couple of wolf-whistles. Then Blaine pulled away, wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist and said, "Come on guys, let's go."

As they were walking out the door, Kurt glanced back at the stunned faces of his friends, staring at him in astonishment, and Blaine, sensing his hesitance, kissed him lightly on the neck.

At dinner, it was decided that Rachel's face was the funniest.

**Did you like it? Press the little button and tell me what you think!**


End file.
